1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to producing frozen confections such as ice cream and sherbet, and more particularly to the forming of individual sliced portions thereof having equal amounts of fruits and nuts disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art various types and forms of ice cream are now being produced and packaged for over-the-counter sales. This type of packaging is normally present for sale in containers of several sizes--from cup size to large cans of several gallons. The ice cream is generally deposited in the containers in a partially frozen condition, and then immediately covered and sent to a hardening room.
When the ice cream is prepared and stored in this normal manner the even, equal displacement of various garnishes, such as fruits and nuts, is almost impossible to predetermine. Thus, in supplying restaurants and other eating establishments, as well as in catering large numbers of people, it is always desirable to serve individual portions in identical amounts with the identical ingredients. However, this is not now generally possible due to the manner in which frozen desserts are packaged in their containers.
Thus, there has been a need to provide a uniform ice cream or other frozen dessert product whereby all the portions are identical in size, appearance and ingredients.